Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
for May 2011 Nomination #1 Did you know... ... that According to creator Dan Povenmire, Phineas and Ferb's humor style is sort of a hybrid between 'Family Guy' and 'Spongebob Squarepants', two shows that he had worked on. 14:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # It's directly stated in the article on the show.--- I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 00:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #2 Did you know... Phineas's birthday is in the summer time. Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # Gee! I sure didn't know this. Even though the show takes place in the Summer, and the most recent episode was about Phineas's Birthday, I still thought it took place in like, Wummer, or Fring. Next time you submit a nomination, please ask yourself if the fact can be inferred using common sense. - I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 00:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) * Plantytheplottedplant, I think that is rude. 09:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) * I agree with the post up... that sounds really rude. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Nomination #3 Did you know... In "Run, Candace, Run", even thought Annabele was a part of the Johnson family, her hair was brown instead of blond like the rest of the her family. Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # Well, maybe she had her hair dyed. Comments # Why is Annabele not in the Johnson family reunion? # Because she went missing at a young age but was found a heck lot later # Interesting, but chromosones don't always create a similar trait for everyone in a family. There are hidden traits that sometimes show up. Nomination #4 Did you know... In the polish dub, Candace's name is changed to "Fretka" Support # I never knew this! :) Tpffan5196 17:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) # Wow, I didn't know that. Cool! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 17:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) # I actually already knew that, but, uh, I should never be used as an example. However, it is the best one here so I support it. - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 18:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) # Never knew they edited a main character name.Doofinc 02:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) # Me neither! What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 03:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) # Ditto. Patrickau 26 03:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) # Same. Gabo 200 00:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # Cool, and very interesting!!! Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # Umm, what is a Fretka ??? # Well, other than being Candace's name in the Polish version of show, the Polish word, fretka, also means "ferret," according to Google translate. So in Poland, Candace's name is actually Ferret. - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 14:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC)